


Solar Eclipse

by Dinseclipse



Series: When Galaxies Collide [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, But Also Funny, Din speaking Mando'a is kinda hot, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I mean really slow burn, I'm pretty sure i'm gonna need help after this, Kissing, Makeup Sex, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader and Din need a hug, Reader is annoying, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, reader also loves space, watch me make random shit up about mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinseclipse/pseuds/Dinseclipse
Summary: Your younger self always imagined working for some big, famous pilot, who maybe would one day fly you to the edges of the galaxy and beyond.  Why? Well, you never knew the answer to that question. Well, that is until you meet the Mandalorian.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: When Galaxies Collide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Solar Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, so um welcome to my first ever fanfic :) I apologise if it's crap, I'm not the best at writing yet. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story... :) 
> 
> Also, watch me edit this chapter in the future cause I'll probably end up hating it!

Tatooine, out of all the planets in the galaxy, you had to move to Tatooine. Great. No, it wasn’t great, it sucked, you hated it, you hated the heat, the sand, everything, you hated everything. Well no that was a lie you didn’t hate everything, you loved your job, working on ships was your dream job, and working with a family friend, that being Peli Motto made your job even more exciting. Your younger self always imagined working for some big, famous pilot, who maybe would one day fly you to the edges of the galaxy and beyond. Why? Well, you never knew the answer to that question. You might never know the answer to that question. 

It was hot the morning you woke up. Your small home lay on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, away from the noise of the growing population and the loud street fights that sometimes happen every night outside of the cantina. It was small, just big enough to house maybe 2, 3 people? It was home, your home, for the time being, that was. 

You never intended on staying on this stupid planet for more than 3 years after you left your home planet, Bespin, but surprise surprise, it's now been 5 years. That’s 2 years longer than you had hoped to stay. 

You lay awake in your small bed for another 15 minutes, until you FINALLY decided to get up and get dressed for work. It then took you another 45 minutes to get dressed, eat and then leave for Hanger 3-5. You quickly ran out the door, grabbing your boots and bag on the way out, but then you stopped, you shuffled in the sand trying to put one of your light creamed coloured boots on. 

Chucking the bag to the side. 

“Can you just slip on already? I’m already late as it is” 

You had no reason to be talking to yourself, but it made the boot slip on finally. You grabbed your bag that was now lukewarm due to it laying on the hot sand, before sprinting into town. 

‘Peli is gonna be mad’ you thought, still sprinting down the sand dunes and into town.

~ 

You huffed, as you ran towards the door of the hanger and quickly opened it. Only to find Peli standing behind it, about to exit. She looked up towards you, quickly. But what happened next almost sent you to another star system. 

She screamed, Peli screamed. Peli never screamed. Unless it was an emergency. 

“AHHHHHHH!”

You jumped back in surprise, not expecting her to do that at all. 

“Dank Farrik you scared me” 

“Yeah, I can see that!” 

You reply with a snarky comment, and a slight smirk on your face, before quickly changing it to a frown when Peli looked at you, a bit enraged. 

Peli quickly walked through the door and passed you before stopping and turning back. 

“You’re late” 

“Yeah, I know that my shoe decided to not slip on this morning, sooooo blame the shoe” You smiled quickly. 

“You blame your shoes for being late every time, think of a new excuse every now and then, you know? spices things up a bit!” 

She turned back around, shielding her eyes from the two massive suns in the sky.  
You mimicked her. Yes, it was childish, you knew that. 

“Oh one last thing”

Peli turned around again, giving you seconds to go back to acting normal. She didn’t notice, thankfully. 

“We have a customer” 

Huh, that was surprising. 

“Oh? Um okay cool?” 

You reply a bit confused. 

“Umm, I guess I’ll go meet them and start fixing the ship?” 

Peli wasn’t telling you shit about this so-called “customer” 

“Yeah do what you normally do, you’re good at that” 

“Oh forgot to tell you” Peli turned away from you. 

“He doesn’t want any droids” 

No droids? That’s gonna make the job 70 times harder. 

“WHAT?! No droids? That’s ridiculous! Is he stupid or something?” 

You already didn’t like the sound of this guy already. 

“Yeah, he is. I’m leaving it up to you though today, I'm off to get other spare parts, Bye!” 

And with that, she left. Great. Just great. You now had to deal with some crazed lunatic and his ‘I don’t want droids to fix my ship’ policy. 

You slowly walked through the door towards the hanger. This guy was gonna suck. Rolling your eyes as you turn to walk around the corner and walk past the droids that Peli used to help fix the ships that landed here every couple of moons. 

You stopped. Looking up towards the ship that was landed in the bay.

It was shit, pure and utter shit. And way too old, too old for your level of expertise. 

The side of the ship was facing towards you, while the end of the ship and front faced the large brick walls protecting the hanger.  
The ship's entrance was open, with a long silver ramp attached to the bottom of the opening, but you couldn’t notice anything inside the ship, it was kinda dull. 

“Alright dude” you spoke up in hopes the guy who owned this ship would come out to talk to you. 

“Listen, I know you’re paying us to fix your ship, but it’s gonna take longer than expected because you asked for no droids to help me, that’s kinda annoying dude” 

No reply.

How rude, this guy had just come in and demanded that you don’t fix his ship with the extra support droids, and now he’s ignoring you? Yeah, um, no, you weren’t standing for this. 

“Yeah ignoring me is also kinda rude but thanks for the chat!” You yelled. 

As soon as you moved to walk away though, you heard a clunk on the entrance ramp. 

Gently turning around. 

You came face to face with something you’ve never seen before. 

There standing on the ramp. 

Was a shiny Mandalorian. 

Covered in beskar. 

Your eyes widen in shock. Mouth slightly opening. You’ve never seen a Mandalorian before, sure you’ve heard the stories, who hasn’t? 

Holy crap you thought.  
A Mandalorian was standing less than 20 meters from you. 

Suddenly you snapped out of your daydream. 

“Are you Peli’s assistant?” 

He asked in a deep, modulated voice.  
You didn’t speak, you couldn’t, you were in awe. A couple of seconds passed before you quickly started nodding your head to answer his question. 

“Good, start on the landing gear, that’s busted” 

He said before turning around and walking back into the hull of the ship. 

You didn’t move, still. 

Holy shit you were fixing the ship of a Mandalorian. A kinda cute Mandalorian.

You ran towards the junk of spare parts, quickly grabbing whatever you could find, and your tools while you were at it. Before running towards the first landing gear and starting the work on it. 

Oh, this is going to be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo that was the first chapter.... I hope ya'll like it so far :) If you stuck around till the end umm I love you and thank you for putting up with my really shitty writing :D 
> 
> Comment suggestions for the future chapters if you would like! (Please do it's reallyyyy helpful) 
> 
> Thank you guys again :)))


End file.
